JunHwan Is Here
by xiyunbear
Summary: kumpulan cerita tentang kisah cinta Junhoe dan Jinhwan. (BoyxBoy). OOC.


_awalnya ku hanya berpura menyukaimu ku katakan kau tampan kau mempesona tapi itu tak sama dengan hati ku bagiku kau tidak begitu menarik_

"Coba kau lihat orang yang ada dilapangan itu" tunjuk Donghyuk pada seseorang yang sedang bermain basket.

"Ya. Dia tampan" ucap Jinhwan asal, sebenarnya ia hanya malas dengan namja itu, karena orang itu termasuk siswa yang selalu dipuja karena ketampanannya yang menurut Jinhwan biasa saja.

"Ish bukan itu maksudku Kim Jinhwan. Aku hanya kagum dengan tinggi badannya, ku harap aku bisa mempunyai sahabat setinggi dia sehingga dia bisa melindungiku, tidak seperti mu yang pendek"

"Ya ya terserah. Dia cocok sepertinya denganku. Dia akan merasa nyaman memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya dan aku juga merasa nyaman dalam pelukkannya haha" ucapnya asal lagi. Bagi Jinhwan ucapannya tadi hanya sebuah lelucon.

"ouww sepertinya sahabatku yang satu ini sedang jatuh cinta, jarang sekali"

.

.

"Sepertinya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucap Hanbin yang kini duduk disebelah Junhoe yang baru saja mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam.

"Benarkah? apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"ya mereka pastinya membicarakanmu ditambah sekecil mu itu mengatakan kau tampan"

"Sepertinya aku tidak dapat tidur malam ini karena bahagia" ucap Junhoe tersenyum sambil membayangkan dirinya dapat memiliki Jinhwan.

"Oke. Tugasku cukup sampai disini"

"Yak! Tidak. Kau masih harus mengikutinya, cari tau semua tentangnya atau ku beritahu pada Jiwon bahwa kau menyimpan banyak video hentai di handphonemu"

"Ancaman mu sangat tidak menguntungkan tiang"

"Dimana-mana ancaman memang seperti itu -_-"

.

.

"Ah sial kenapa harus ketinggalan" Jinhwan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kelas untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal di laci meja. Setelah mendapat bukunya Jinhwan pun segera keluar dari kelas itu karena suasana yang sangat sepi sehingga membuat Jinhwan sedikit takut. Dibawah tangga Jinhwan melihat sosok bayangan seperti berlari bersembunyi di balik tiang membuat Jinhwan merinding tetapi tidak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa penasarannya untuk melihat siapa yang berada dibalik tiang itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jinhwan pada seseorang yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil bersembunyi di balik tiang itu.

"Eh? Itu. Saat kulihat bayangan dari atas sana ku kira kau hantu ya! Hantu jadi aku bersembunyi disini karena takut" ucapnya. 'Sebenarnya hanya memastikan kau aman tadi karena sekolah sudah sepi sekarang' tambahnya dalam hati.

"kau pikir aku hantu?!"

"Aku minta maaf karena menganggap mu hantu tadi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. 'arghhh, mana mungkin ada hantu semanis dirimu Kim Jinhwan' Dalam hatinya.

"yasudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak pulang?" entah sejak kapan Jinhwan menjadi banyak tanya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika malaikat ku masih berkeliaran di sekolah pada jam segini'

"Ah itu. Aku masih ada jam ekstrakurikuler saat ini." bohongnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" pamit Jinhwan dan dibalas anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya tadi. .

.

.

"Yak! Aku berjamur menunggumu disini dan kau malah tersangkut bersama Junhoe disana" omel Donghyuk yang kesal karena Jinhwan menyita waktu berharganya yang dihabiskan untuk menunggu saja.

"Oh namanya Junhoe" ucap Jinhwan tidak menghiraukan omelan Donghyuk.

"Kau menyukainya tetapi tidak tahu siapa namanya, yang benar saja?"

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Itu hanya candaan. Lagipula aku hanya mencintaimu saja" canda Jinhwan sambil menggandeng tangan Donghyuk menuju motor mereka. Tanpa disadari seseorang kini menatap lesu kearah mereka karena patah hati.

 _Mendengar suara mu yang merdu Tak ku sadari ternyata aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu_

 **geuegaero gadodwae Geu maeuman badajulge nae gogjong malgo Just go Just go jabeun son noa julge nae mameum baggwigi jeone huwe malgo Just go Just go Just go Just go**

Prok prok prok.

Suara tepuk tangan penonton mengisi aula yang menjadi tempat pertunjukkan penampilan musik yang baru saja berakhir. Junhoe membungkuk hormat pada penonton yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Lihatlah, Junhoe luar biasa, suaranya sangat merdu" ucap Donghyuk antusias pada Jinhwan yang terpaku menatap Junhoe didepan sana.

"Hei, kau melamun? Sudahlah kau akui saja jika kau menyukainya" Donghyuk menyenggol Jinhwan agar kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Oh tidak, aku hanya mengaggumi suaranya" elak Jinhwan. Padahal dalam hatinya ia mengagumi ketampanan wajah Junhoe saat menyanyikan lagu tadi entah mengapa auranya terpancar.

"Ekhem, sebenarnya lagu yang kubawa tadi untuk seseorang yang ku cintai, tetapi ia sedang mencintai orang lain saat ini" ucap Junhoe sambil tersenyum masam menatap seseorang yang terlindung oleh badan murid yang lain.

"Ouuuwhhh" sorak penonton menggoda Junhoe yang kini tertawa karena sedikit terhibur.

Jinhwan menunduk mendengar perkataan Junhoe tadi, artinya Junhoe sekarang telah mencintai seseorang entah mengapa membuat Jinhwan ingin menangis, dengan segera ia pergi dari aula itu secepatnya dan disusul oleh Donghyuk yang bingung akan tingkah Jinhwan.

Entah sejak kapan Jinhwan menjadi hobi mengikuti kemana Junhoe pergi, mulai dari mengikutinya ke kelas musik hingga saat ia bermain basket dilapangan pun tak terlewatkan oleh Jinhwan, Donghyuk yang bingung hanya bisa mengikuti kemana arah sahabatnya itu menariknya. Saat ini Junhoe dan teman-temannya sedang menuju kantin dan akan melewati Jinhwan yang sedang duduk bersama Donghyuk didepan kelasnya. Jinhwan menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa setiap melihat Junhoe bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang tidak dapat dikontrolnya. Disembunyikannya wajahnya dibalik pundak Donghyuk. Terlihat seperti Jinhwan yang bermanjaan padanya ditambah lagi elusan Donghyuk pada kepala Jinhwan karena ia tau sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang malu. Junhoe yang melihat adegan yang diperankan oleh dua orang itu semakin patah hati, dihentikan langkahnya yang semula ingin menuju kantin dan lebih memilih berbalik arah kembali ke kelasnya. Perut yang tadinya lapar menjadi kenyang seketika melihat adegan Donghyuk dan Jinhwan tadi. Malangnya nasibmu nak -_-

"hei lihat itu, pangeranmu berbalik arah" ucap Donghyuk sambil memukul kepala Jinhwan yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

"Aww, bisakah kau bertingkah lembut kepada ku?!" bentak Jinhwan tidak terima kepalanya menjadi korban pemukulan Donghyuk.

"Tidak" balas Donghyuk santai sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jinhwan melihat sahabatnya berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk.

"Mencari pasangan hidup" balasnya asal membuat Jinhwan memutar bolamatanya malas.

.

.

Saat ini Jinhwan duduk sendiri ditaman sekolah dengan pulpen dan sebuah buku ditangannya sambil menunggu Donghyuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Ia melamun membayangkan kehidupannya bersama Junhoe jika ia bisa bersama nanti, Jinhwan sangat ingin memilikinya tetapi tidak berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Junhoe. Buku yang ia pegang inilah yang menjadi tempat curahan hatinya, bayangkan jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Junhoe bagaimana tanggapannya? Kenal saja tidak. Mengobrol pun hanya sekali, itupun membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

 _Ku berdoa pada tuhan Jika kau tak bisa menyukai ku Maka hapuskanlah rasa sayang ini untuk diri mu Namun jika kau mencintaiku Maka biarkanlah kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu_

 _Saranghae Junhoe._

"Nado saranghae, Jinhwan" Jinhwan dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, segera ia tutup buku yang ia pakai untuk menulis isi hatinya tadi. Junhoe yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Jinhwan yang menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Junhoe.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, tidak usah kau tutupi seperti itu" ucap Junhoe santai Jinhwan hanya dapat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil menahan malu.

"Ku kira kau mencintai Donghyuk" ucap Junhoe lagi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Yang benar saja? Aku menyukai manusia itu? Tidak akan! Lagi pula ia tidak memiliki wajah tampan sepertimu. Eh." Jinhwan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'bodoh, kenapa bisa keceplosan' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali. Mulai sekarang kau milikku" Junhoe memeluk Jinhwan erat, tubuh kecilnya sangat pas dalam pelukan Junhoe begitupun dengannya yang membalas pelukan Junhoe.

Sedangkan dikejauhan...

"Hah, anak jaman sekarang" ucap Donghyuk mengintip dibalik pohon besar sambil memegang segelas bubble tea ditangannya menikmati adegan drama di depan.


End file.
